Don't Want It Back
by lunaSK
Summary: Marinette estaba lista para tenerlo todo, pero no estaba lista para el regreso de Félix (el antiguo Chat Noir). Chat Noir estaba seguro que Ladybug estaba más cerca de dejarle saber su identidad, pero no estaba listo para saber sobre un antiguo Chat Noir y lo que eso significaba para Ladybug y Marinette.
1. Capítulo 1

_¿Por qué estaba aquí? Se preguntó._

 _En aquel edificio habían compartido noches de risas, galletas, queso, historias y lágrimas; allí habían compartido demasiado. Y ella se había prometido no volver allí porque había demasiados recuerdos en ese tejado, una risa en la esquina, un abrazo en la otra; había demasiado allí como para soportarlo. Y el dolor en su corazón no desaparecía._

 _Se encogió de hombros. Su corazón siempre volvía a él, reconoció, su corazón era algo masoquista._

(...)

Marinette tenía trece años cuando conoció a Tikki.

Se había quedado hasta tarde con unos diseños y como de costumbre había despertado cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciarán las clases. Sus padres ya le esperaban abajo con una sonrisa cariñosa y burlona en sus labios, ya acostumbrados a verla salir tarde.

Ella también estaba acostumbrada a salir con prisa. La verdad, ella trataba de cambiarlo.

Sin embargo, se encontró con un anciano y lo ayudó a cruzar la calle. Al llegar la profesora le dio detención por llegar tarde por tercera vez.

Ella vio la pequeña caja al llegar a su casa en su tocador, pensando que era un regalo de sus padre la abrió para encontrarse con unos bonitos pendientes. Emocionada se los puso y entonces apareció una pequeña cosita roja con motas negras.

Cuando la sorpresa y el miedo pasaron, se presentó como Tikki y le dijo que ella iba a ayudarla a salvar a París.

En ese momento pensó que se había vuelto loca.

(...)

La primera vez que conoció a Chat Noir fue solo dos horas después de conocer a Tikki, el muchacho que parecía dos años mayor que ella o algo así, con ojos negros y sonrisa burlona. Él la llamó enana. Ella lo llamó idiota.

Ladybug vacilo unos segundos antes de lanzarse a la lucha, con los nervios a flor de piel entremezclado con la adrenalina de la lucha juntos lograron vencer al primer Akuma. Chat Noir no se quedó a festejar su victoria. Ladybug pensó que su compañero era un amargado.

—Enana, no esperaba verte por aquí —le dijo él cuando se la encontró en el tejado de un edificio. — ¿No es demasiado tarde para que una niña ande sola por las calles de París a esta hora? ¿Acaso no te advirtieron tus padres sobre el peligro de la noche?

— ¿No es demasiado tarde para que estés comportándote como un idiota? —le respondió ella.

Él soltó una risa y luego se dejó caer a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio viendo la ciudad que tenían que proteger, pocas luces quedaban encendidas y la luna se ocultaba tras unas nubes negras.

—Nos fue bien hoy.

—Fue algo más que bien.

—Ya. Fue genial…pero ¿no te da miedo el peligro que viene con esta responsabilidad?

El único murmullo que se escuchó fue el del viento. La respuesta no era necesaria, estaba allí flotando entre ellos.

Una semana después él se interpuso entre un golpe dirigido a ella.

(...)

Tenia trece años, llevaba cuatro meses siendo Ladybug cuando dieron a conocer sus identidades secretas. Sus cejas de unieron en confusión.

— ¡¿Viste a esa niña?! Ese Akuma de hoy fue culpa suya, estoy segura. —se quejaba paseándose de un lado al otro sobre el techo del ayuntamiento. —y la forma en que nos trató fue todavía peor.

—Tú no te comportaste muy madura allí tampoco, enana —sonrió él desde su sitio.

— ¡Tengo trece! ¡¿Cuál es su excusa?!

—En el fondo es buena persona, su padre se ha ido y lo único que le queda es su madre.

—…espera, ¿la conoces?

—Va en mi clase. —lo dejó salir en un suspiro.

Ella se alejó, mientras miraba la ciudad dormir tranquila gracias a ellos y sentía su pecho llenarse de orgullo. Se había preguntado un sinfín de veces quién era el chico bajo la máscara, cuáles eran sus pasatiempos y si tenía historias felices y tristes por contar, qué hacía para divertirse y si le costaba tanto como a ella manejar su vida civil ahora que era un superhéroe.

Todo parecía tan irreal a veces, tan descabellado y casi una locura. No tenía idea del chico bajo la máscara y con orejas de gato, pero confiaba en él ciegamente y sin dudarlo. Y ella sabía que él también confiaba en ella.

—Yo también lo hago, también me preguntó quién eres bajo la máscara —él la sacó de sus pensamientos. —Es nuestra decisión. Podemos saberlo si queremos.

Siempre le había sorprendido la capacidad de Chat Noir de adivinar sus pensamientos. Eso, ciertamente, era de mucha ayuda a la hora de enfrentarse a los villanos. Tikki ya le había hablado sobre la relación que la unía al héroe con traje de gato y una parte de ella tenía miedo de quitarse la mascara, pero la otra parte de ella tenía muchísimas ganas de conocer el rostro y el nombre de su compañero.

—Quiero. —sonrió cuando lo vio entre las sombras sonreír como él sabía hacerlo.

Entonces él dejó ir la transformación dejando ver un muchacho con aire confundido y cabello desordenado. Su sonrisa todavía era burlona. Ella hizo lo mismo y él sonrió.

—Félix

—Marinette

Se dieron un apretón de mano, entonces ella supo que él iba a ser su mejor amigo.

(...)

La habitación olía a desinfectante cuando Marinette aprendió como era que olía la muerte. Su abuelo se había ido y las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro, Félix estaba a su lado con una mano apoyada en su hombro tratando de decirle que lo sentía. No había llegado a despedirse por culpa de un ataque Akuma.

Oyó el rumor de la lluvia golpear la ventana y pensó que París estaba de luto con ella. Un Akuma se presentó el día del velorio, y entonces tuvo que correr a transformarse. Ese día se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer ciertos sacrificios con tal de proteger París. Ese día entendió lo que era ser un héroe de verdad, pero el dolor en su corazón no desapareció. Marinette dudaba que algún día lo haría.

Félix no entendió. Y ella no se molesto en explicarle

 _Se ha ido._

 _Se ha ido._

 _Se ha ido._

 _Y no va a volver._

Eso era lo único que podía pensar mientras se deshacía en lágrimas en los brazos de Félix en el tejado del ayuntamiento.

(...)

Se encontró con muchos cambios después de convertirse en Ladybug. Todo a su alrededor parecía desencajar, no lograba equilibrar su vida como heroína y su vida como civil. Estaba constantemente mintiendo y esquivando a sus compañeros. Se sentía tan amargo mentirles a sus amigos.

Félix lo llevaba mejor que ella, casi nunca se retrasaba en sus clases y no se veía en la incómoda situación de mentirle a sus amigos. Llevar adelante dos vidas era fácil para él.

—Ya vas a encontrar el equilibrio, enana.

—O tal vez no.

La primera vez que su vida civil se mezcló con la de Félix, él parecía encontrarlo divertido. Sus padres rápidamente fueron arrastrados por el encanto de Félix y sus buenos modales. Los padres de Félix eran cálidos y divertidos, todo sonrisas, abrazos y besos. Sus madres se juntaron a hornear la torta para el cumpleaños de Félix, ellos robaron dos rebanadas y las comieron cuando se encontraron donde siempre.

Seguía siendo difícil equilibrar ambas vidas, pero se le hizo más fácil cuando Félix empezó a recogerla a la salida del colegio cada día. _Era bueno tenerlo en su vida civil._

(...)

Acababa de cumplir catorce cuando la abuela de Félix murió.

Fue de sorpresa, un día estaba sentada en su sofá y al otro se había ido. La noticia envío a Félix a encerrarse en su habitación, a no responder el llamado de su madre y a ignorarla.

Recordó como él la había consolado y quiso estar a su lado para devolverle el gesto. Llamó durante horas a su puerta rogando porque la dejará entrar para que pudiera calmar el dolor en su corazón, estaba pensando seriamente en entrar a la fuerza cuando los gritos de un ataque Akuma retumbaron en sus oídos y ella sabía que iba a lamentarlo por el resto de su vida.

— ¡Vamos, Félix esas personas dependen de nosotros! —susurró en un pequeño grito. Nada. —Vamos Chat Noir —susurró dolida, esperando a que abriera.

Realmente quería estar allí para él. Porque perder a alguien dolía, pero el dolor desaparecía con el tiempo y ella realmente entendía lo que era perder a alguien, y si no hubiera un ataque ocurriendo en ese momento se hubiera quedado todo el día _(y toda la vida)_ esperando por él, pero tenía una ciudad que salvar.

Era el momento de que Félix entendiera lo que significaba ser un héroe. Y su corazón se sentía pesado, la culpa se arrastraba por todo su cuerpo mientras se alejaba lista para luchar con el Akuma sola.

Y espero.

 _Espero._

Espero.

Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada parecía convencerlo de salir.

—Vamos Chat

Él ya no podía escucharla, pero esperaba que su voz le llegará igual. Se volvió a la puerta otra vez golpeándola con fuerza, desesperada. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Por favor, Chat Noir te necesito. Ladybug y París te necesitan —desde la ventana llegaba el rumor de los gritos enloquecidos de los ciudadanos pidiendo por los héroes. —No puedo hacer esto sin ti —apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Dos minutos después se levantó. París no podía esperar más, a mitad del pasillo escuchó su voz rota.

—No puedo hacer esto

Se detuvo insegura de qué hacer a continuación, pero él ya no siguió hablando. Y ella vacilo.

 _No lo hagas, no te vayas._

 _Te necesita._

 _Esta sufriendo._

 _No te vayas._

Llamó a Tikki y se transformó en la seguridad del pasillo oscuro.

Ladybug se lanzó a la lucha, y cuando ésta termino ignoró las preguntas del paradero de Chat Noir.

(...)

Él tenía dieciséis y ella catorce cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Había cierta distancia entre ellos imposible de ignorar, había sido así desde que su abuela se fue y él no pudo encontrar fuerzas para ir y salvar París. Y el corazón de Marinette se sentía pesado, con la culpa y el remordimiento expandiéndose en su cuerpo. Félix se había vuelto retraído y casi solitario, bueno todavía más, en las patrullas estaba siempre más callado y ya no compartía sus pensamientos con ella. Era como si algo entre ellos se hubiera roto aquel día.

Fue una noche mientras las luces de la ciudad todavía estaban encendidas, había una feria en honor a Chat Noir y Ladybug a la que iban a llegar por sorpresa.

—No entiendo por qué estamos haciendo esto. —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como una forma de agradecerles la fe que tienen en nosotros —explicó ella como por quinta vez. —Tikki pensó que era una buena cosa, seguro podemos recoger galletas y queso para Plagg luego

—Preferiría que no, el queso favorito de Plagg huele a medias sucias

—Es por unos minutos

—Pues entonces deberías ir sola, no estoy de humor hoy

—Últimamente nunca estas de humor, Chat Noir.

Y entonces él se alejó y ella lo siguió. Estaba cansada de verlo escaparse, quería que supiera que ella todavía era a donde podía huir y no de quien huir, y que sentía muchísimo por no haberse quedado aquel día. Quería desesperadamente que todo volviera a ser lo mismo.

Las cosas se salieron de control cuando él la atacó y ella se defendió. En uno de sus ataques lo desarmo y mientras él se resistía lo envolvió en un abrazo fuerte tratando de transmitirle todo. Y Félix lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Y luego la besó. Y ella lo besó de vuelta.

Ese día empezaron a fingir que nada se había roto entre ellos, pero _todo_ se había roto.

(...)

Él tenía diecisiete cuando entendió lo qué era ser un héroe de verdad, cuando entendió los sacrificios que debían hacerse y no podía vivir con ello. Félix ni siquiera quería ser Char Noir en primer lugar, se había negado y discutido con Plagg, incluso había tratado de darle el anillo a otro, pero una noche conoció a Labybug y todo se había ido por la borda.

Ocurrió durante un ataque Akuma, en la búsqueda de un lugar donde transformarse dejó atrás sus cosas. El Akuma ponía a dormir a las personas y el beso de amor verdadero podía sacarlos del sueño eterno.

Todo empezó porque un chico negó ser el amor verdadero de una chica. Porque rompió su corazón negándose a besarla. Siempre era por temas del corazón.

Fue una lucha difícil, la chica era inalcanzable y él había tenido que dejar sola a Ladybug en varias oportunidades para darle de comer a Plagg. Y entonces él había visto el coche de su padre que iba a estrellarse contra un camión. Iba a correr a su rescate cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo un rayo dirigirse a Marinette en su forma civil, dividido entre ambos escogió en el último segundo ir a salvar a Marinette.

Sabiendo que no iba a concentrarse en la lucha no miro en ningún momento al lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente.

Una vez derrotado al Akuma salió de su transformación y corrió a ver a su padre. Marinette corrió a su lado, pero cuando llegaron no había nada que pudieran hacer. El accidente no había sido provocado por el Akuma, y la cura milagrosa no podía traer a los muertos de vuelta. Plagg se lo explicó mientras Félix destrozaba la habitación de Marinette, y Tikki sollozaba situada en el hombro de la chica. Ambas parecían derrotadas. Ambas parecían _destrozadas_. Esa era la palabra correcta: _destrozadas._

Él entendió. Ser un héroe era sacrificar cosas, poner por delante París y él no podía, nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando salió de la habitación dejando atrás el anillo Marinette entendió que Félix había sido elegido por las razones correctas, pero que él ya no podía hacerle frente a la máscara y que se había quedado por ella. Una parte de ella esperaba que todavía se quedara.

(...)

Unas semanas después de la muerte del padre de Félix ocurre otro ataque, Chat Noir no se presenta a la pelea.

Félix está esperándola en su balcón.

—Saldremos de París, no vamos a volver —le dijo.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó fijando su mirada en el anillo con el que jugueteaba.

Él no respondió, pero la miró y tiró de ella hasta que sus labios tocaron los suyos. Era el segundo beso que compartían y se sentía igual de amargo que el primero.

—No es justo.

No lo era, pero no se suponía que tenía que serlo.

—No puedo ver a mi madre a los ojos, enana.

—Yo tampoco puedo y mucho menos puedo verte a ti a los ojos. En realidad, te sorprendería la cantidad de gente a la que ya no puedo ver a los ojos

—Nunca estuve listo para ser un héroe, no quise serlo desde un principio…

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?! —gritó sobre sus labios. Ella ya lo sabía. — ¡Te quedaste! ¿Por qué?

—Por ti. Y no quiero dejarte, pero tengo que hacerlo…ahora tengo que vivir con la decisión que tome

Ella no lo dice, pero ella tiene que vivir con ser _"la decisión"_. Y duele. Y siente que se está ahogando y se le hace difícil respirar. El dolor lo consume todo, empieza en sus pendientes y se expande por todo su cuerpo.

Félix no le dice cuándo es que se va y ella no quiere saberlo, Plagg la deja una hora después diciéndole que un nuevo Chat Noir debe ser elegido rápidamente.

 _Ella no quiere un nuevo Chat Noir. Ella no necesita un nuevo Chat Noir._

(...)

Félix se va un jueves. Marinette va a despedirlo al aeropuerto de París y lo besa por última vez.

Félix lo llamó sanar. Ella lo llamó olvidar _(más tarde en la soledad de su habitación se quitó los pendientes) Tikki le había sonreído antes de desaparecer._

(...)

Marinette acababa de cumplir quince cuando conoció al nuevo Chat Noir. Él era diferente a Félix, con una sonrisa gatuna y ojos verdes, y sus juegos de palabras eran horribles.

Y él parecía adorarla. Ella rechazó todos sus coqueteos descarados.

Había tratado de olvidarse de Ladybug, pero Alya estaba en peligro e Ivan era el Akuma y tenía que ayudarlos.

 _Deberíamos conocer nuestras identidades civiles_ , dijo una noche cuando se reunieron en la Torre Eiffel.

Ella se negó.

(...)

Cuando llegó el momento, Marinette no estaba preparada para un nuevo Chat Noir y todo lo que eso significaba. En aquel momento supo que, por mucho que le agradara su nuevo compañero, por mucho que se esforzara éste por agradarle, por mucho que la adorase, no podía mirarlo sin ver a Félix junto a él, como una sombra pegada a su espalda.

(…)

Alya solo contaba con catorce años cuando decidió que quería ser periodista en un futuro.

Iba a mudarse a París el próximo año y había oído rumores de que contaban con dos héroes, no había fotos y los vídeos estaban tomados desde lejos así que apenas y podían distinguirse.

En su búsqueda encontró que eran llamados Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Ella quería saberlo todo. Su padre le dijo que su curiosidad era la de un periodista en busca de la verdad, entonces Alya decidió que a eso quería dedicarse.

(...)

Todo empezó un año después, cuando tenía quince y en París había aparecido un nuevo Chat Noir. Las diferencias entre ellos eran muy notorias. Mientras que el primer Chat era todo sonrisas educadas y suaves apretones con Ladybug, el nuevo Chat era más de sonrisas coquetas y toques más descarados. Había una chispa entre el nuevo Chat Noir y Ladybug que había desaparecido entre el viejo Chat y Ladybug. Ella era la misma, pero más retraída y centrada y mucho menos cercana al nuevo héroe.

Nino le dio la razón. Marinette le dijo que estaba loca y que nada parecía estar mal con Ladybug.

Alya siempre había odiado los misterios, estaban destinados a ser descubiertos tarde o temprano. Y estaba segura de qué algo había sucedido entre Ladybug y su antiguo compañero. E iba a descubrirlo.

(...)

Félix se fue un jueves. Y Nino se ofreció a llevarle los apuntes a Marinette al otro día. Sus padres le dijeron que no se sentía del todo bien, pero Nino sabia bien de que se trataba y subió las escaleras para encontrársela fuera en su balcón envuelta en una manta. Con los ojos rojos y el cabello hecho un desastre se veía hermosa, pero Nino había frenado sus pensamientos cuando la vio alzar la cabeza y mirarlo. Era dolorosamente bonita y triste.

—Se fue —le dijo.

—Lo sé, y lo siento —la abrazó. Hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y la dejó llorar.

Trató de ser un buen amigo, pero sabía que nada iba a ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Y una parte de él sabía que lo único que le haría bien era que Félix volviera, pero era terriblemente obvio que no iba a volver.

—Podría ser algo temporal, Mari, y cuando todo sane él va a volver

Y ella sonrió. Y Nino no pudo evitar pensar que Félix era el tipo más afortunado del planeta, fue ese día cuando se enamoró de Marinette y sus ojos tristes. O, más bien fue ese día que se permitió admitir su enamoramiento: era una lástima que no era correspondido.

Félix se fue un jueves. Y una parte de Marinette lo hizo también.

(...)

Adrien hace su primera amiga bajo la lluvia un martes. Ella es bonita y de ojos tristes, Plagg dice que necesita queso y Nino se hace el desentendido. Y Alya al igual que él sólo la ha conocido por unos días.

Chloe dice algo que hace reaccionar mal a Marinette un viernes. _Él se dio cuenta de que no eras tan fantástica y se fue. Pero lo superaras, él no era más que un inútil._ Y Marinette reaccionó, dio un paso hasta invadir el espacio personal de Chloe y gruño en su cara.

—No vayas allí, Chloe porque podría irte mal. Lo que sucede es que él se dio cuenta de que no eres más que una niña rica mimada con aires de grandeza y nunca te miro dos veces, y entonces todo aquel que no agacha la cabeza ante tus caprichos se convierte en un inútil…pero aquí a la única inútil que veo es a ti, que necesitas imponerte para conseguir amigos

Y luego se alejó dejando a la hija del alcalde hecha una furia y sin palabras. Alya y él se miraron confundidos, pero cuando trataron de averiguar quién era "él" todos les dijeron que era mejor no saberlo.

Ese día Marinette evitó cualquier contacto visual.

(...)

La primera vez que ve el cuarto de Marinette es un viernes después de clases. Fueron emparejados para un trabajo grupal junto a Nino y Adrien.

Nino se mueve por la habitación como si hubiera estado allí muchas veces y una punzada de celos pincha su corazón. A Alya le gusta Nino porque con él es fácil hablar y reír, porque es agradable, leal y cuando la mira su estómago burbujea. Pero cuando lo ve tan cómodo en la habitación de su amiga algo no se siente bien, ella y Adrien toman asiento algo incómodos y cuando los padres de Marinette suben con galletas y chocolate Nino salta emocionado. La incomodidad no se va hasta que los padres de la chica sonríen.

Hay algunas fotografías adornando las paredes, pero la que más de destaca es la fotografía donde salen Marinette, Nino y un chico rubio con aire confundido. Él es especial, Alya puede sentirlo por la forma en la que la mirada de su amiga se detiene sobre la fotografía y sonríe nostálgica, lo ve en los ojos nublados por el dolor de Marinette y la mirada desviada de Nino. Y entonces quiere saberlo todo sobre ese chico.

—Se trata de Felix. —fue todo lo que dijo Marinette como si eso lo dijera todo.

Adrien y ella trataron de sonsacarle más información a Nino, pero él no quiso decirles nada y les dijo que era mejor que no supieran nada.

* * *

 _Dos años y medio después._

Marinette estaba lista para tenerlo todo, para llenar sus noches con risas, con chistes malos, juegos de palabras sobre gatos, queso y galletas; estaba lista para decirle a Chat Noir quien estaba bajo la máscara, para darle su corazón otra vez a un Chat Noir. Y su corazón se sentía más liviano y la máscara ya no le pesaba como en el pasado.

Cuando había comenzado a enamorarse de Chat Noir todavía era un misterio para ella, pero sospechaba que había ocurrido unas semanas después de que Adrien la rechazará y mientras ambos héroes miraban la ciudad en silencio Chat Noir había dejado caer una estúpida broma sobre gatos y la había hecho reír con todas sus fuerzas. Y entonces su corazón se sentía menos pesado, más caliente y el frío de la noche ya no le calaba los huesos. Así que sí, estaba preparada para tenerlo todo.

Pero no estaba preparada para el regreso de Félix.

Para volverlo a ver.

 _Y todo volvió a ella._ Las risas en los tejados, las sonrisas burlonas en el techo del ayuntamiento, las pequeñas caricias cuando el sol se escondía, la sonrisa que él le daba después de una victoria, el olor a queso en sus camisas y a galletas horneadas en su bolso, su primer, segundo y tercer (y último) beso; todo volvió a ella y dolía. Todo dolía otra vez. Así que corrió a casa de Nino que no lo sabía todo, pero la entendería.

Era una noche tranquila y desde la ventana había divisado a Chat Noir balanceándose por los techos. Y, mientras una parte de ella quería echarse a correr junto a él, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la sonrisa de Félix parpadear en la oscuridad dos semanas antes de que todo hubiera cambiado.

—Marinette, háblame. —pidió Nino. La música que se escapaba de sus auriculares rompía el silencio y, aunque no podía verla desde su sitio, sabía que su amiga estaba llorando. —por favor…

—Es Félix.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Por supuesto que se trataba de Félix. Y de Chat Noir, pero Nino no podía saberlo. Había visto a Félix colgar un cartel de _"se vende"_ en la que era su casa unos años atrás y entonces había sentido una punzada en su corazón. _Culpa_. Dolor. Miedo. Felicidad. Alegría. Tristeza. _Culpa_. _Culpa_. Y más culpa, esa era constante. Y entonces empezó a preguntarse por qué no había ido a verla, por qué no le hizo saber que estaba de paso por la ciudad, por qué, por qué, por qué…y la única persona a la que podía hablarle de Félix era a Nino.

—Está en la ciudad. —se movió desde su lugar para verle, pero Nino no parecía sorprendido. — ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Nino había sido tan amigo de Félix como ella, pero en el fondo lo que ella tenía con Félix era más especial. Al parecer todo había cambiado. — ¡Lo sabías! ¡Y no me dijiste nada, Nino! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!— lo acusó y casi no pudo detener el sentimiento. La ira y la tristeza mezcladas eran peligroso, eran las principales causas de Akumas y ella no podía permitirse eso. —¿Cómo está? ¿Qué hace en París?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste, Nino? —le preguntó tratando de ignorar todas emociones negativas.

Nino suspiró. —Todavía no quiere verte, Mari, dice que necesita unos días. Félix va a buscarte cuando esté listo, lo sé. —pero en realidad no lo hacía y Marinette lo sabía.

En honor a la verdad, Nino había tratado de que lo primero que hiciera Félix al llegar fuera ver a Marinette, pero su viejo amigo era terco y se había negado reiteradas veces, había también intentado tenderles una trampa y Félix siempre había sido más astuto. Otra cosa que estaba haciendo era pasar menos tiempo con Alya y Adrien porque estaba decidido a encontrar la forma de hacer que sus viejos amigos se reunieran, pero todo había fracasado.

Y Alya estaba molesta porque no había querido decirle que lo tenía tan desconcentrado, y había tenido que cancelar un par de salidas con Adrien porque había preferido gastar ese tiempo en tratar de convencer a Félix en que sería bueno que le hiciera una visita a Marinette antes de irse (otra vez) de París. Ambos estaban molestos con él, pero Nino no podía poner sus energías en ellos por el momento.

Nino tomo una respiración profunda, dejando el aire que entraba por su ventana llenar sus pulmones.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y yo solamente los uso para divertirme un rato._

 _IMPORTANTE: Leer la nota de autor/a al final del capítulo._

* * *

 _Adrien Agreste._

Nino estaba actuando extraño. En honor a la verdad, Nino siempre estaba actuando extraño, pero en los últimos días estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal y Alya también podía notarlo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Enfundado en su traje de Chat Noir había decidido espiar a su amigo y averiguar que lo tenía actuando tan evasivo con él y su casi novia.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar que estaba mal con Nino y Marinette, que en los últimos días parecían evitarse como peste y se lanzaban miradas cargadas de un no sé qué, y se hablaban con desdén y se rehusaban a darles explicaciones a sus mejores amigos. Solo tenía que saberlo y así encontrar una forma de solucionarlo.

Adrien saltó sobre los tejados de París persiguiendo a Nino, ocultándose entre las sombras tratando de evitar ser visto por algún otro civil. No quería imaginar lo que diría Ladybug si alguien lo descubría. Oculto tras un árbol vio a su amigo detenerse frente a una pequeña cafetería mirando hacia adentro en busca de alguien, unos minutos después un chico de cabellos rubios salió por la puerta y ambos se abrazaron entre risas y chistes. Tragó el nudo que se le formo en el estómago. Fue fácil reconocer al chico porque lo había visto en unas cuantas fotos junto a Marinette y Nino, y de alguna manera sólo sabía que era especial para ambos. _Félix._ Había dicho Marinette como si le pesará nombrarlo y Nino les había pedido a Alya y a él que lo dejaran estar y no hicieran preguntas. _Félix._ Había dicho Chloe en un tono burlón que hizo enfadar a Marinette. _Félix._ Había escuchado decir a los padres de su amiga en un tono cariñoso y amoroso. Tal parecía que nombrarlo evocaba muchos tipos de sentimientos diferentes. _Félix._ Le provocaba arcadas solo pensarlo y se sentía un idiota por sentirse así, tan resentido y amargado con un tipo al que no había llegado a conocer pero que era tan especial para sus amigos más allegados.

Respiró profundamente. Observó cada esquina hasta encontrar un árbol que lograra ocultarlo y saltó sin hacer ruido y pasando desapercibido para su buena suerte. Contempló unos segundos ambas figuras avanzando entre la gente para aclarar sus ideas y entonces corrió por un estrecho oscuro hasta un callejón y los vio frenarse frente a un pequeño edificio.

Félix dejó entrar a Nino primero y Chat Noir desde su lugar pudo escucharlos.

—Sacare la basura, Nino. —lo escuchó decirle a su amigo. Pero consigo no llevaba ninguna bolsa de basura.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo notó legar hasta que Félix le tocó el hombro. Y cuando lo vio frente a él no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le hacía tan especial, porque ante sus ojos no era más que un tipo rubio con aire confundido y sonrisa tensa. Había pensado en el vínculo que lo unía con Marinette y Nino desde diferentes ángulos. Y no importaba que tanto lo intentara, simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza la fotografía en el cuarto de Marinette con los tres de ellos y el parque de fondo, sus sonrisas gigantes y los ojos azules de Marinette achinados de forma adorable y con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él. ¿Cómo demonios se había enamorado Marinette de él cuando se notaban a leguas sus sentimientos por Félix? ¿Cómo se había hecho mejor amigo de Nino cuando parecía que ya tenía uno? ¿Qué tenía de especial aquella fotografía? ¿Qué le hacía tan especial?

— ¿Ladybug sabe a qué te dedicas en tus tiempos libres, Chat Noir? —le preguntó él y la sonrisa en sus labios le dijo que no necesitaba responder, que de alguna forma extraña Félix lo sabía. No. —He estado fuera un buen tiempo, pero estoy casi seguro que el acecho de civiles inocentes no es parte del trabajo de súper héroe.

—Estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad. —Se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de parecer desinteresado y cool. —Pero es curioso que le digas a tu amigo que vas a sacar la basura y no traigas contigo ninguna bolsa de basura…

— ¡Oh! Me refería a ti —cuchicheó en voz baja. Y rió curvando las comisuras de sus labios y cerrando los ojos, la fotografía en el cuarto de Marinette volvió a su cabeza instantáneamente.

No quería admitir que, en el fondo, éste chico lo intimidaba y al mismo tiempo le irritaba. En ese momento, se escuchó un grito a la distancia y pronto se sumaron otros gritos. El grito los sobresaltó a ambos y se asomaron para ver un grupo de adolescentes huir del problema.

—Creo que te llaman por allí —le dijo Félix volviéndose a verlo. Cruzando el callejón para meterse en el vestíbulo del edificio se volvió a mirarlo y añadió: —Y para la próxima deberías no malgastar tu transformación en perseguir a civiles, no quieres dejar a Ladybug sin protección. —y cerró la puerta.

(…)

Ambos se miraron para después apartar la mirada. Sin quererlo, ambos héroes se habían trasladado en la lucha hasta el edificio donde Félix y Nino se encontraban y, en su mala suerte, habían terminado en la habitación del primero. Fue raro. Mientras Nino lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie entre sus gritos exaltados y con su teléfono grabándolo de cerca, Félix se había acercado rápidamente a la chica en traje rojo con motas negras y entonces cuando se habían rozado las manos se miraron para rápidamente alejarse el uno del otro. Como si el toque les quemara. Ambos se miraron para después apartar la mirada, como si quemara, como si doliese.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Son Ladybug y Chat Noir! —gritó Nino emocionado acercándose a Ladybug para estrechar su mano. Luego miró a Félix y la señaló con picardía, en su sonrisa se escondía alguna confidencia entre ambos y Chat Noir vio como los labios de su compañera se curvaron en una sonrisa. —Cuando se lo cuente a Alya no va a creerlo. ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir en carne y hueso! —tomó unas cuantas fotografías en su celular.

—Que _gata_ strofe —dijo Chat Noir divertido mientras señalaba la ventana rota. —En _gantado_ soy Chat Noir. —se presentó. Félix hizo una mueva ante sus palabras, pero no le dio una segunda mirada a Ladybug.

—Te recuerdo, Spielberg —declaró Ladybug mientras alejaba el teléfono de su rostro. Nino pareció emocionarse todavía más con esas declaraciones. —Debemos ponernos en marcha, Chat Noir. —dijo ella y le pareció que no se lo decía a él por muy extraño que pareciera. —Ese akuma no se limpiara solo.

Chat Noir se acercó hasta la ventana rota y saltó hasta el tejado del próximo edificio, desde allí vio a Ladybug asomar medio cuerpo y volverse a mirar a los civiles y abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua sin lograr decir nada. Cuando aterrizó a su lado había algo fuera de lugar en ella y él no podía decir que era. Pero no perdió de vista el hecho de que Ladybug se volvió a mirar otra vez hacia atrás para ver a Félix mirarla también.

(…)

Al entrar al aula el aire se respiraba menos viciado que los días anteriores. Marinette y Nino parecían haberse amistado porque estaban compartiendo unos croissants y bebían café. Sintió un dolor repentino en el corazón y después aceptación, porque ya había aceptado que nunca tendría ese tipo de amistad con Marinette, no después de haberla rechazado. Se acercó y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa.

— ¡Hey! —los saludo.

—Hey

— ¿Cómo estás Adrien? —le preguntó Marinette ofreciéndole un croissant.

Todavía le sorprendía que se dirigiera a él sin tartamudear o tropezar con sus palabras y sus pies, siempre había estado familiarizado con la Marinette que tropezaba al subir y bajar las escaleras, que accidentalmente se enganchó los pies en las correas de su mochila y no era capaz de hilar una frase coherente cuando estaba frente a Adrien. Era obvio que todo eso era parte del pasado ahora. Recordaba haberla escuchado hablar con Alya sobre un chico con el que estaba teniendo una especie de citas y parecía realmente feliz por cómo estaban resultando las cosas; y, aunque una parte de él se sentía amargado al ver cómo era fácilmente olvidado, realmente estaba feliz y esperaba que todo saliera bien para ella. Porque él estaba feliz y a días de conocer a Ladybug sin la máscara, de sostener su mano y llevarla a citas reales, de hacerla suya y nunca más dejarla ir.

—Esperando que la sesión de fotos de esta tarde se cancele. —le dijo sintiéndose torpe, hurgó en su mochila hasta encontrar los apuntes del día anterior y se los tendió a Marinette. —Son los de las clases que te saltaste, Marinette. Para que no te atrases.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Realmente, los de Alya y Nino parecen escritos en chino. —bromeó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco a Nino. —Escribías mejor cuanto teníamos cinco, al menos se te entendía más. —soltó una risilla.

Adrien rió también sintiéndose menos torpe, no era hasta que Marinette bromeaba o le sonreía que todo se sentía más liviano y cálido. Se quedaron allí en silencio unos minutos antes de empezar a hablar sobre el akuma de dos noches atrás, fue entonces cuando Nino sacó su teléfono y empezó a presumir de haber sido recordado por Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Te lo digo, Adrien, ella me vio y dijo "Te recuerdo". —contó por quinta vez mientras pasaba una tras otra las fotos que había tomado.

—Eso es genial, Nino

—Alya no va a creérselo. ¡Viste a Chat Noir y Lad-Lady-Ladybug! —tartamudeó Marinette el nombre de la heroína como si le incomodara.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y gimiendo, Marinette dejó caer el lápiz que sostenía. Las comisuras de los labios se movían hacia arriba, y el puente de la nariz se le arrugó ligeramente con su sonrisa y Adrien no pudo evitar pensar que ese gesto en ella era bastante lindo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba por decir algo cuando enredo sus pies con su mochila, ella luchó para mantener el equilibrio y cuando no lo consiguió cayó sentada en el suelo. Marinette gimió de vergüenza y Adrien rió. Sus ojos se encontraron y la sonrisa de ella se volvió más brillante. Adrien no podía dejar de mirarla.

— ¡No es gracioso, Adrien! —exclamó ella, exasperada.

Trató de no volver a reírse, pero no pudo evitarlo y unos segundos después ella rompió a reír con él. Sus risas hicieron eco y de pronto Adrien se encontró con ganas de hacerle reír así más seguido, era un precioso sonido.

—Lo es. —dijo, alargando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella tomó su mano y su corazón tartamudeó en su pecho, lo cual era raro porque…nunca antes se había sentido así cuando se trataba de Marinette. Le restó importancia mientras la veía tomar asiento en su mesa junto a Alya que había llegado.

(…)

Estaban los cuatro de ellos en la panadería Dupain-Cheng almorzando cuando Alya les dijo que tenía una noticia importante para el Ladyblog y empezó a mostrarles las fotografías a las que había logrado mejorar con varios programas de edición. Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban en todas ellas, pero era más que evidente que era un diferente Chat Noir.

—Son las primeras imágenes de buena calidad del equipo original. —les dijo mientras volvía a enseñarles las fotos. Claramente estaba más que emocionada. —Siempre quise saber por qué hay un nuevo Chat Noir. —dijo admirando su trabajo. —No me malinterpreten, chicos, nuestro Chat Noir es increíble y genial…pero siento curiosidad por el viejo Chat Noir y por qué desapareció así de la nada.

 _¿Viejo Chat Noir?_ Se preguntó Adrien sin poder apartar los ojos de una imagen en particular. En ella ambos héroes salían riendo, los ojos de Ladybug estaban arrugados y tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás con la boca abierta en una expresión adorable que él había visto justo después de hacer un tonto chiste de gatos y Chat Noir tenía una sutil mueca en los labios y la miraba como si fuera la criatura más hermosa del mundo. Y podía verse que había una energía entre ellos que nadie jamás entendería. Adrien quería desesperadamente entenderla.

 _¿De qué se habrán estado riendo?_ Pensó. El pensamiento rebotó en las paredes de su cabeza. La punzada de envidia que sintió fue directo a su corazón, siempre le había gustado pensar que solo él era capaz de hacerla reír así y ver con sus propios ojos que estaba equivocado le hacía sentirse un idiota. _¿De qué se habrán estado riendo?_ ¿Hizo él un chiste de gatos? _¿Le coqueteó?_ ¿Le besó la mano? _¿Chocaron los puños después de limpiar el akuma?_ Las preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza y Adrien sabía que no iban a dejar de perseguirlo hasta que las hiciera en voz alta. Y sabía que por hacerlas podía perder a un amigo y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar eso, no cuando estaba tan cerca de saber _quién_ se ocultaba tras la máscara de Ladybug.

—Creo que estaban enamorados. —lo sacó de sus pensamientos Alya con su declaración.

— ¿Q-Qué? —dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido por las repentinas declaraciones de su amiga. — ¿Enamorados? No lo parecen aquí. —apuntó a una foto en la que claramente se los veía en medio de una discusión.

—Sí, pero acá parecen a punto de besarse. —señaló la pelirroja hacia otra foto. Efectivamente podía apreciarse en la fotografía los rostros de ambos lo suficientemente cerca para parecer que estaban por besarse. —No tenemos que estar de acuerdo con esto, Adrien. Todos en esta sala sabemos de tus fantasías con Ladybug. Probablemente dirías lo mismo de Ladybug y nuestro Chat Noir.

—Creo que ambos podrían tener razón, pero nunca lo sabremos. —dijo Marinette alzando la voz para ser escuchada. —Lo que sea que haya sucedido allí. —señaló ambas fotos con un dedo. —es entre ellos. Y al parecer se quedó entre ellos. —terminó.

—Sí. —estuvo de acuerdo Nino en su tono relajado.

Adrien frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Marinette. Cuando quiso arremeter contra ella, que parecía dar a entender que Chat Noir no sabía nada de nada sobre el viejo Chat Noir, apareció la madre de la chica con unos pastelillos y Adrien decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

(…)

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

Marinette tenía un gran repertorio de mentiras, unas para Alya y su insaciable curiosidad, otras para sus padres y su preocupación, unas cuantas para Nino que siempre estaba mirándola con los ojos nublados en tristeza, unas pocas para Adrien y sus miradas suaves; y muchísimas, muchísimas para sí misma y llevaba mucho tiempo escondiéndolas bajo la alfombra. Había creído estar lista para tenerlo todo, pero era evidente que había sido una mentira más y sabía, desde el fondo de su corazón, que Chat Noir saldría herido y no quería herirlo, pero tampoco quería seguir mintiéndose y, si tenía que ser honesta, ya no podía soportarlo más. Siempre había odiado las mentiras, eran sucias y asquerosas, pero eran su mejor arma contra la curiosidad, la preocupación, las miradas tristes y suaves y contra ella misma que nunca había sabido que tan fácil era mentir si se lo proponía. Era una hipócrita. Una mentirosa. _Una hipócrita y mentirosa_. Y estaba aterrada, pero tenía que ser valiente e ir con la verdad: no estaba preparada para tenerlo todo, no estaba lista para dejar caer la máscara _(otra vez)_ frente a Chat Noir y, sin duda alguna, había estado esperando por el regreso de Félix desde aquel día en el aeropuerto.

Transformada en Ladybug se balanceó por los techos de París y no se sorprendió cuando termino en el techo del ayuntamiento y vio la figura de Félix esperándola. El viento hizo bailar sus coletas y se estremeció al cerras los ojos evocando así todos los recuerdos que habían compartido en ese sitio y casi pudo tocarlos, quería desesperadamente poder tocarlos y aferrarse a ellos, pero sintió el suave toque de su compañero sobre su hombro y su corazón se sintió tibio y cálido, pero amargo al mismo tiempo. Su corazón se había sentido de la misma forma cuando se enamoró de Adrien y Chat Noir, porque una parte de su corazón siempre iba a serle fiel a sus sentimientos por Félix y no había nadie que pudiera ocupar su lugar allí.

—Enana, no esperaba verte por aquí. —le dijo él mientras una sonrisa triste y suave se asomaba en sus labios. — ¿No es demasiado tarde para una niña ande sola por las calles de París a esta hora? ¿Acaso no te advirtieron tus padres sobre el peligro de la noche? —repitió las misma preguntas de la primera vez que se vieron en el tejado.

El recuerdo la golpeó con fuerza y trató de recordar sus palabras, cuando lo hizo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y volteó para ver la ciudad dormir.

— ¿No es demasiado tarde para que estés comportándote como un idiota? —le dijo ella.

Él soltó una risa y se apoyó junto a ella mirando la ciudad. Marinette sabía que no veían lo mismo, nunca lo habían hecho y nunca lo harían después de todo lo que había pasado. A pesar de que estaban apoyados uno junto al otro, Marinette sentía la distancia entre ellos y le dolía y estaba desesperada por acortarla, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para hacer desaparecer el abismo entre ellos? Había tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

—Te ha ido bien con esto de ser una heroína. Nino me mostro la estatua en tu honor. Muy bonita.

—Ya. Se me ocurrió un día que quería una estatua en mi honor y ¡voilà! Ahí está.

La risa de Félix resonó en su cabeza y Marinette se unió a ella unos segundos después. Él todavía olía a queso. Él todavía olía al chico que luchaba a su lado y la sostenía cuando pensaba que iba a caerse de todos los pedestales que le ponían a Ladybug. Sospesó qué debía hacer y qué podía decir para no hacer las cosas incomodas entre ambos y al final nada se le ocurrió, pero sintiéndose valiente decidió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico y cuando él la estrecho en sus brazos se relajó.

—Casi puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, Ladybug. —le dijo. Y unos minutos después añadió: —Es peligroso pensar tanto, uno nunca sabe dónde irán a parar esos pensamientos.

—No he dejado de pensar desde el día que te fuiste. —le respondió Ladybug, exaltada. Quiso separarse, pero él se lo impidió. —Y mis pensamientos siempre van a parar a los lugares más oscuros que se te puedan ocurrir. Pero supongo que me lo merezco

—No. —la interrumpió Félix, enojado y sacado de quicio. —No vayas allí, Marinette, solo no lo hagas. También mis pensamientos terminan en los peores lugares y dan paso a los peores sentimientos, pero no sirve de nada echarse la culpa por algo que no fuimos capaces de controlar. Lo que hice…lo que te hice no tiene perdón. Me fui y te deje atrás y desprotegida cuando me jure que nunca te pasaría nada, y sola tuviste que hacerle frente a un nuevo Chat Noir y te hice sentir menos, defectuosa y que no eras lo suficientemente buena para ser Ladybug. Me fui y te deje atrás y no tengo perdón…

— ¡Basta! Hiciste lo que cualquier persona haría y no puedo culparte por eso. Y no fuimos capaces de controlar lo que paso, pero me encantaría que hubiésemos podido hacerlo. En todo caso, yo te hice tomar decisiones que no debías tomar…las culpas son compartidas. —suspiró Marinette y sonrió. Pensó en el jueves que Félix subió a un avión sin mirar atrás y en la forma que se había quitado sus pendientes y todo lo que había sentido. Había embotellado sus sentimientos y se había pasado los cuatro meses siguientes convenciéndose de que había hecho bien al quitarse los pendientes, pero en el fondo también había sentido que había hecho mal. —Fui yo quien decidió que no podía ser Ladybug sin ti. Yo misma me hice eso.

Pero, en lo más profundo de su corazón y su alma, Marinette sentía que esas últimas palabras era una verdad a medias. Y, cuando sintió a Félix tensar los músculos, la distancia entre ellos se sintió de repente más amplia y el dolor más insoportable. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas sin decir y demasiadas preguntas sin responder, pero supuso que ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

(…)

Nino la miró fijamente durante diez minutos sin decir ni una sola palabra y Marinette se preguntó si Félix le había mencionado algo sobre su encuentro dos noches atrás. Pero Nino no dijo nada y sonrió con todos los dientes y sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus gafas. Y Marinette dudaba que Félix hubiera dicho algo y comenzaba a dudar que la llamaría para volver a hablar, no lo había visto en sus patrullas siguientes y antes de hablar con Chat Noir necesitaba ver qué pasaba con Félix y a dónde iban las cosas entre ellos. No estaba segura de nada, en su corazón sentía una mezcla de sentimientos y no podía identificarlos uno por uno, en su cabeza los pensamientos se arremolinaban y en sus huesos la culpa se sentía pesada y amarga pero esta vez no estaba segura de por qué.

Estaba segura de una cosa: _no estaba lista para nada._ Y tenía que encontrar una forma de hacérselo saber a Chat Noir sin herirlo en el camino y rápido, él había estado esperándola desde siempre y había sido paciente y amable, había respetado sus decisiones y ella le debía por lo menos ser honestar. _¿Esto tiene sentido?_ Pensó. _Cerrarle la puerta a Chat Noir solamente porque Félix está de vuelta no es justo,_ volvió a pensar sintiendo más fuerte la punzada en su corazón, _no es justo para nadie._

En su lugar, suspiró, confundida y triste, y susurró: —Vi a Félix hace unos días y hablamos. — esas palabras captaron la atención de sus tres amigos. Alya la miró buscando algo mal en ella, Nino con esos ojos tristes y Adrien con un no sé qué. —Y no sé cómo me siento.

—Oh, Marinette. —dijo Alya en un suspiro.

— ¿De todo? —preguntó Nino.

—No sé, supongo que muchas cosas quedaron por decir…—pensó y repasó cada palabra dicha solo unas noches atrás y suspiró. —No, la verdad que no hablamos de todo y no estoy segura de querer hablarlo todo.

Nino apoyó una mano en su espalda y la miró como siempre, con los ojos tristes y una mueca en sus labios. Se notaba en su postura que también estaba pasándola mal y que no tenía idea de cómo afrontar las cosas, y Marintte lo que menos quería era que Nino tuviese que tomar un lugar, pero también quería que él la entendiera y la abrazara como el día después que Félix los había dejado atrás. El teléfono de Nino sonó rompiendo el silencio y Marinette vio el rostro de Félix aparecer en la pantalla. Sintió un golpe en el corazón.

Entonces los gritos de un ataque akuma captaron su atención.

* * *

 _¡Perdón!_

 _Hace muchísimo que tendría que haber publicado, pero después de haber colgado el primer capítulo mi computadora se rompió y lamentablemente no tenía arreglo (estaba muy viejita) y los archivos era imposibles de recuperar, y tuve que empezar la historia desde cero otra vez. Y recolectando un poco algunas cosas que tenía escritas en el celular y en algunos cuadernos pude reconstruir algunos capítulos, pero no todos._

 _También tome clases de verano y ahora empecé la universidad otra vez y no tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaría. Pero quiero que sepan que voy a terminar la historia y voy a tratar de no tardar tanto en volver a publicar, pero me va llevar tiempo actualizar esta historia. Por otra parte, voy a empezar una historia que actualizare con más frecuencia ya que es de pequeños relatos._

 _Una vez dicho todo esto, espero que puedan entender y ser pacientes. Gracias por haber comentado y por la buena onda._

 _Saludos :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solamente estoy usándolos para divertirme un rato._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

* * *

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

—Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad? —le preguntó Ladybug.

Después del ataque akuma de por la tarde se había acercado a Chat Noir y tímidamente le había pedido si podían encontrarse en la noche. Él le dijo que sí y que ya estaba contando las horas para verla. No queriendo manchar los recuerdos felices que tenían sobre las vigas de la torre Eiffel, le pidió que se encontraran en el techo del colegio. Después de haber visto la cara de Félix iluminar el teléfono de Nino había decidido que no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad a Chat Noir, no era justo hacerle esperar por algo que ya no iba a pasar. Era extraño como las cosas habían cambiado en unos pocos días. Había estado soñando en convertirse la novia de Chat Noir cuando vio a Félix y todo se derrumbó. Y se volvió una pesadilla. Sentía que se ahogaba y no había allí nadie para salvarla. Ni siquiera ella misma.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, mi Lady! Sé lo importante que soy para ti

—Entonces también debes saber que nunca, Chat Noir, nunca haría algo para lastimarte, ¿lo sabes no? —volvió a preguntarle y esta vez podía escuchar la desesperación en su voz. Miró a Chat Noir esperando a que entendiera, que supiera realmente que no había tenido intención de lastimarlo. —Nunca haría algo para dañarte, menos después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros

Él la interrumpió: —¡Mi Lady! Sé que nunca harías algo para herirme, pero no estoy entendiendo nada y me estoy volviendo loco. — la miró y ella pudo ver que estaba buscando alguna señal que le indicara lo que estaba mal. —¿Se trata de mostrarme quién eres bajo la máscara? —preguntó Chat Noir.

El silencio se hizo presente en la noche, la noche estaba estrellada y la luna brillaba con intensidad. Era una hermosa noche para romperle el corazón a alguien. Se tomó unos minutos para pensar en las palabras, y no las encontró hasta que se dio vuelta a mirarlo. Siempre le había sorprendido la facilidad que tenía para tranquilizarla, para sacarle los miedos y quitarle las preocupaciones.

—No puedo decirte quién soy bajo la máscara

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

—Hay muchas cosas pasando al mismo tiempo y…no puedo, de verdad que no puedo. —susurró ella.

—No entiendo, Ladybug.

—…Chat Noir, no me hagas esto, por favor.

—¿Hacerte qué? No entiendo qué está pasando y creo que merezco saberlo. —soltó él. Se alejó de ella. La distancia entre ellos se sentía horrible. —¿Qué cambio de un día para el otro? Estábamos tan cerca de…

Se quedó en silencio otra vez. Las luces de París estaban apagadas, pero la luna iluminaba la cuidad y Ladybug sintió a Chat Noir alejarse todavía más. Se encontraba cabizbajo y casi roto. Ella le había hecho eso. A pesar de todo, la presencia del chico la hacía sentirse tranquila.

Pasaron media hora en silencio. Marinette bajo la máscara de Ladybug pensó que debía hacerlo, debía quitársela para terminar con todo de una vez por todas, que debía simplemente dejar el gato fuera de la bolsa para que todo terminara por derrumbarse; pero no encontró las fuerzas para hacerlo. El silencio se hizo insoportable. Pero ninguno de los dos podía abrir la boca para decir algo. Al final, decidió que ella era la que debía romper el silencio, que ella era quien lo había provocado y que él merecía una explicación.

Pensó entonces en Félix y en lo fácil que había sido quitarse la máscara, en lo sencillo que se había vuelto todo después de que supieran quién se escondía al otro lado y lo triste que eso la puso al final. Esa era una verdad que no había podido negar. Al final la situación con Félix la ponía triste. Y no quería sentirse así con Chat Noir, no quería que ese fuera el final con él.

—Realmente lo siento, gatito. —susurró mientras contenía las lágrimas. No tenía el derecho a llorar. Era ella quien estaba estropeándolo todo.

Él la miró en silencio, era tan ensordecedor que hubiera preferido que le gritara. Por lo menos gritar era una reacción.

—Lamento que todo esto tenga que ocurrir ahora cuando finalmente estábamos llegando a algún lugar. —ella dijo de nuevo dejando que las palabras se deslizaran por su boca. Le hubiera encantado poder controlarlo todo, cada palabra, cada lágrima, pero era más que obvio que eso estaba más allá de ella. —Si hubiera sabido que iba a arruinarlo al final no habría dejado que te acercarás tanto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería que se cerrará a ella, si lo hacía sería difícil leerlo y no quería. Necesitaba saber dónde los dejaban sus acciones.

—Chat Noir. —soltó su nombre y sonó como si estuviera rogándole. Tal vez exactamente estaba haciendo eso, rogando que no la odiara, que le dijera cualquier cosa que ayudara a levantar la presión que sentía en el pecho y la dejaba sin aire.

Lo miró. Decidió darle unos minutos más así que dio media vuelta para mirar la noche. Lo escuchó suspirar y entonces unos segundos después él se sentó a su lado, pero la distancia entre ellos era palpable. Ella había hecho eso.

—¿Por qué? —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios. Otra vez. —¡¿POR QUÉ?! —repitió otra vez en un tono más fuerte, más fuera de control.

—Porque una vez quise tanto a un Chat Noir y le mostré quién era, pero terminamos ambos con el corazón roto. —dijo porque no había más explicación que esa.

—¿Eso es todo? —le dio una sonrisa sin humor. —¿Se supone que tengo que perdonarte porque lo quisiste una vez? —se mostró inflexible para enfrentarla. Ella no podía sentirse peor.

—No, no tienes que perdonarme, Chat. —respondió y lo dijo en serio. No le estaba diciendo todo eso porque buscaba perdón. Lo estaba haciendo porque no quería seguir evadiéndolo. No cuando había estado trabajando tan duro para aceptar sus condiciones, para no presionarla.

Al tiempo que se giraba a mirarlo, él apartó los ojos de su silueta.

—Estás dejando que lo que sea que tuvieras con ese Chat Noir interfiera entre nosotros, lo estás poniendo en medio de lo nuestro y no es justo que tenga que pagar por algo que él o ustedes hicieran. No pongas sus errores en mis hombros, por favor. —pidió en un tono roto. Como su corazón.

 _Lo siento. Quiero esto, a nosotros más que nada. Pero estoy diciéndote esto porque tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema. Pero quiero un nosotros más que nada._ Pensó que esas eran las palabras adecuadas para decir. Esa era la verdad, al menos en su mayor parte, pero por alguna razón no pudo decirlas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Esa fue una pregunta que no estaba segura de cómo responder. Quería tantas cosas, pero nada se le ocurría.

—Nada. Tal vez que no me odies, si es mucho pedir. —suplicó apenada.

Chat Noir se levantó y no la miró. Antes de echarse a correr le dijo: —Nunca podría odiarte, mi Lady.

* * *

Se sentía agotada y no había podido ocultar sus ojeras. Estaba hecha un desastre y no podía más que echarse la culpa que a sí misma. Después de que Chat Noir la dejará atrás en el techo del colegio había vuelto a su casa sintiéndose peor, la culpa hervía bajo su piel y no había tenido ni fuerzas para llorar adecuadamente mientras Tikki trataba de consolarla. Había estado tentada a seguirlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero no estaba segura de que sería una buena idea y lo había visto marcharse.

Se arrastró hasta su asiento junto a Alya. Su amiga la miró y con los ojos le preguntó si estaba bien, Marinette asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto de que luego hablarían. Sonrió para tranquilizarla.

La clase finalizo con la profesora asignando grupos de trabajo. A Marinette le tocó con Adrien. Eso habría hecho muy feliz a Marinette si todavía tuviera sentimientos por el chico, pero la cosa ya no era así y los únicos sentimientos que tenía por él eran de amistad. Había sido fácil volverse amiga del chico luego de tanta incomodidad y torpeza por parte de ella, él por su parte después de haberla rechazado de lo más amable le había dado su espacio y ella estaba realmente agradecida por ello. Pero en esos momentos Adrien con su cabello desordenado le recordaba demasiado a Chat Noir y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era pensar en el rostro triste de su compañero gato.

—Suéltalo todo, niña. —le dijo Alya mientras la arrastraba a un rincón para que pudieran hablar a solas y nadie pudiera molestarlas. —Sé que algo anda mal.

—No puedo estar con él, Alya.

—Oh, Marinette. —se lamentó la chica. —¿Se trata de Félix? ¿Por eso no puedes estar con él? —preguntó y la miró. No era que Alya necesitará las respuestas, ella ya sabía que era gran parte por Félix. —No puedes dejar que él maneje tu vida así, chica, él fue el que se fue…

—lo sé, lo sé, lo sé; pero tampoco puedo estar con alguien estando confundida. —le dijo sintiéndose estúpida. Mirando a su amiga vio su respuesta en su expresión. —No estoy dejando que mis sentimientos por Félix manejen mi vida, pero no puedo ignorarlos…no quiero que nadie sufra

—…Y entonces terminarás sufriendo tú, como siempre. —interrumpió la pelirroja. La miró con cara de pocos amigos. —Deberías empezar a pensar en ti, Marinette, en si tú sales herida o no. No en Félix. No en ese otro chico. Hay momentos en los que debes ser egoísta y si alguien tiene que salir lastimado, pues que así sea. —terminó ablandando su rostro.

Hizo una mueca mientras pensaba en la expresión herida de Chat Noir. De repente comenzó a sentirse mareada. Claramente ya había sido un poco egoísta la noche anterior y no se sentía correcto. ¡Era horrible y totalmente injusto! Había estado tan cerca de tenerlo todo y Félix tuvo que volver a pinchar su burbuja. No podía evitar echarle la culpa a su viejo Chat Noir por aparecerse sin avisar poniendo así su vida de cabeza. Sin duda, ella también tenía en gran parte culpa de como las cosas se estaban dando y no iba a ignorarlo, pero por el momento era más fácil culpar a Félix. Ella la noche anterior ya se había culpado demasiado.

—¿Cometí un error Alya? Dime la verdad. ¿Crees que hice bien?

—Fuiste honesta, Marinette, y eso es muy importante en una relación…así que no, no creo que hayas hecho nada malo.

Las palabras de Alya lograron tranquilizarla por el resto del día.

* * *

—¡Adrien, por aquí! —llamó a su amigo desde una mesa al otro de la sala. —Ya saqué estos libros y creo que podrán sernos de ayuda. —le dijo cuando mientras él dejaba sus cosas a su lado.

Habían decidido comenzar el trabajo cuanto antes. Marinette realmente no era buena en la física y Adrien sí, así que también él iba a ayudarla un poco con la materia. También Marinette quería ser buena amiga y animar un poco al chico, parecía realmente un desastre. Además de que eso podría ayudarla a distraerse. El día anterior después de hablar con Alya se sintió un poco mejor, no del todo, pero al menos las palabras de su amiga la habían ayudado a llegar a un acuerdo con sus acciones. Que no, no fueron las mejores, pero tampoco habían sido las equivocadas. Así que quería ayudar a Adrien con lo que sea que estuviera haciéndole sentir mal, Nino les había dicho que seguramente era algo relacionado con su padre y sabiendo que tan mal podía afectar eso a Adrien tenía sentido.

Trabajaron durante un par de horas compartiendo opiniones, repasando las consignas del trabajo, sacando información útil de diferentes libros y llegaron a la mitad del trabajo cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían hambre. Decidieron comer en el parque. El día estaba hermoso, pero Marinette podía ver claramente que para Adrien no se veía de esa forma. Con la cabeza echada hacía atrás y con los ojos nublados en tristeza se parecía demasiado a Chat Noir después de que le dijera que no podía dejar caer la máscara. Y eso la hizo sentirse realmente triste por Adrien.

—Sabes que eres mi amigo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Fue como si esas palabras le hicieran daño porque se estremeció y la miró con los ojos abiertos. La miró como si estuviera viéndola por primera vez y asintió lentamente como si no pudiera hacer salir las palabras de su boca.

—Pues debes saber entonces que sea lo que sea pueden decírmelo, Adrien. Estamos preocupados por ti…

—Estoy bien

—…pero en realidad no lo estás. Mira. Sé que las cosas entre nosotras se volvieron algo raras después de ya sabes, y tal vez sea la persona menos indicada para hablar de estos temas, pero sé muy bien como luce una persona con el corazón roto. —trató de poner énfasis en cada palabra para que él pudiera abrirse a ella. Quería que él supiera que ella todavía se preocupaba por él, que tenía amigos a los que le importaba. —¿Se trata de tu padre? —era curiosa la forma en la que el padre del chico se las arreglaba para destrozar el corazón del rubio en segundos.

—No se trata de mi padre, Marinette. —contestó Adrien, volvió su mirada hacia algún punto del parque. Parecía estar buscando las palabras, o como si estuviera preguntándose si podía hablar con ella sobre lo que lo tenía así.

—Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras. —le aseguro la chica.

—Se trata de un problema de chicas. —soltó él, inseguro y cediendo ante los ojos de Marintte.

Oh. _Oh._

No es que Adrien pudiera estar interesado en alguien lo que la sorprendió. Era que él estuviera abierto a compartir ese tipo de información con ella. Era conocimiento de todos el pequeño enamoramiento tonto y descabellado que Adrien tenía con Ladybug, y era por eso que realmente nunca se había planteado que pudiera interesarse en alguien más. Mientras que algunos veían con ojos divertidos los sentimientos de Adrien por la heroína de traje rojo, Marinette lo veía como una cruel broma del destino porque había visto en los ojos del chico algo que nunca había visto cuando la miraba a ella u otra chica. Y era realmente estúpido porque Marintte y Ladybug eran la misma persona. Ella era la que menos trataba de burlarse de esos sentimientos, los tomaba con seriedad y cada vez que lo veía en su traje de Ladybug trataba de darle un tratamiento normal. No más sonrisas cariñosas ni palabras suaves. No quería tener que romperle el corazón a su amigo. Pero ahí estaba confesándole sus sentimientos por otra chica. Y estaba gratamente sorprendida de que Adrien todavía pudiera actuar como un adolescente normal y pudiera deshacerse de sus fantasías con una heroína a la no iba a atrapar nunca.

—Wow. Eso es genial, amigo. ¿Cómo es ella? —preguntó, curiosa y divertida.

—Ella lo es _todo_. —esa chica debía ser realmente especial, pensó, por la forma en la que Adrien hablaba de ella. La sonrisa boba en la cara de Adrien era una señal de lo importante que era para él. —Y hasta hace poco pensé que yo lo era todo para ella, pero no sé…algo paso y ahora todo está mal.

—Oh, Adrien, lo siento mucho. —le dijo. Y lo sentía de verdad. —¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, preocupada por el corazón de su amigo.

El rubio pareció pensarlo unos minutos antes de cerrar la boca. Marinette decidió que no iba a presionarlo, que si él quería contarle lo haría a su debido momento y que ella iba estar allí para escucharlo. Comieron en silencio mientras los ruidos de los niños jugando, los murmullos, los autos y los pájaros hacían del silencio menos incómodo. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo solos y comenzaba a sentirse inquieta y no quería que sus pensamientos corrieran a Chat Noir y el fracaso de su posible relación. Era el momento de ser el apoyo. Quería ayudar a Adrien.

—Estábamos casi allí, ¿sabes? Solo teníamos que dar un paso más y…no sé realmente que nos hizo retroceder, no sé si hice algo mal. Tal vez no es que hice algo mal, tal vez es que hay algo malo conmigo…estoy roto y defectuoso, yo tampoco querría algo conmigo si fuera ella

—No digas esas cosas, Adrien, no hay nada malo contigo. —habló ella antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. No quería que se despreciara. —Escúchame bien, Adrien Agreste, porque no quiero repetirlo: no hay nada malo contigo, no estás roto ni defectuoso; eres increíble y si ella no es capaz de verlo, pues entonces es una tonta.

» Me acuerdo del día que me confesé y no fui capaz de decir la mitad de las cosas que pensaba, así que voy a decírtelo ahora. La primera vez que te conocí fuiste terriblemente tonto, y entonces pensé que debía detestarte porque eras amigo de Chloé y me demostraste que no eras otro Chloé.

» Te comencé a querer un martes bajo la lluvia. Me disté un paraguas y te di una parte de mi corazón. Y te vi incluso cuando no querías que te vieran. Eres amable y encantador, pero triste y solitario al mismo tiempo. Y tan divertido, desinteresado y tienes el corazón más grande que haya visto.

» Y te mereces todo el amor que hay en este mundo. Todas las cosas buenas que puedan sucederte, que te quieran con la misma intensidad o más. Y tu padre no es capaz de verlo, y al parecer ahora esta chica tampoco…entonces ellos se lo pierden, Adrien, porque te mereces el mundo. —terminó mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y lo escuchaba sollozar.

Y lloró. Adrien lloró en sus brazos mientras Marintte comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor.

* * *

Chat Noir despareció antes de que pudieran chocar el puño por la victoria. Ella no pudo encontrar fuerzas para culparlo. Él no tenía la culpa de nada. Suspiró. La situación se estaba volviendo ridícula y Alya ya había lanzado comentarios en el Lady-Blog sobre el extraño comportamiento que Chat Noir estaba teniendo. No era la primera vez que se veían después de aquella noche en el techo del colegio, se habían visto cuatro veces ya y él siempre terminaba huyendo antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca. Y sin chocar los puños.

Cayó detrás de unos contenedores de basura y deshizo su transformación. Miró el reloj. Llegaba tarde. Corrió al otro lado de la calle y subió de dos en dos los escalones, no quería que la profesora le diera detención otra vez. Sus padres se enfadarían.

Entró al aula jadeando y soltó una pobre excusa: —Lo si-si-siento, profesora…un dinoperro…gigante…—se deslizó junto a Alya. Todos la miraban. —Sí, eso. Lo siento.

—¿Dinoperro? —murmuró, preguntó Alya mirándola divertida. —Realmente tienes que pensarte mejores excusas, Marinette.

—Me muero. —apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio.

—Si te vas a morir, que sea después pasarme los apuntes de química.

El resto de la clase fue normalmente. Pero la cabeza de Marinette estaba maquinando una forma de poder hablar con Chat Noir, estaba volviéndose loca y necesitaba encontrar una forma de arreglar las cosas. Había tratado después de cada pelea, pero él siempre huía y realmente estaba cansándose de jugar al gato y el ratón. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no le hizo caso a lo que Nino estaba diciéndole y asintió con cabeza enérgicamente. Alya la miró con los ojos abiertos. Adrien hizo una mueca incomoda. Y Nino sonreía triunfante.

—¡Genial! Le diré a Félix.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó, aterrada y tratando se recordar lo que había aceptado.

—Te pregunte si podías ayudarnos a Félix y a mí con algunas cosas en la vieja casa de Félix, ya sabes por la venta, y dijiste que sí. ¿sábado por la mañana? —preguntó Nino dejando en claro que no podía retractarse de su palabra. La había engañado y por la sonrisa en su rostro estaba más que contento consigo mismo.

Antes de que pudiera discutir, Nino salió llevándose a Alya.

* * *

 _Nino Lahiffe._

Cuando Nino se ponía a pensarlo no sabía exactamente cuándo se había enamorado de Marinette. Se conocían desde pequeños y estaba completamente seguro de que no era algo que había ocurrido en esos tiempos. No estaba realmente seguro de que alguna vez recordara ese momento exacto y muchos menos estaba seguro de que quisiera hacerlo. Lo cierto era que el amor para él no había sido más que una chica bonita con ojos triste y que difícilmente podía corresponderle. Siempre había sido pequeña y desordenada. Y Nino la había deseado durante tanto tiempo que, de repente y de la nada, no sentirse de la misma forma había comenzado a molestarle. Le pareció extraño. Tal vez nunca lograría saber con exactitud cuándo había sucedido, pero eso ya no le molestaba. Siempre había sido pequeña y desordenada. Y Nino la había deseado durante tanto tiempo, pero ya no más.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal?**_

 ** _Me siento horrible por haber dejado tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Realmente lo siento. Lo cierto es que estoy con muchísimas clases y trabajos, parciales, y montones de cosas. Casi no tuve tiempo de sentarme a escribir más que tareas y trabajos aburridos. Hace unos días pude sentarme a relajarme un rato, después de una sesión se estudio, y pude reunir todos estos fragmentos. Espero que les haya gusto el capítulo. Es hasta ahora mi favorito por la charla entre Marinette y Adrien, porque evidentes razones (Marinette está consolando a Adrien por culpa de ella misma, juego mucho con lo que son Marinette/Ladybug y los sentimientos por Adrien/Chat Noir)._**

 ** _Ahora, la última parte de Nino fue más bien un "ya no está más enamorado de Marinette", voy a ir dejando caer más eso tal vez (si quieren); pero lo cierto es que no había pensado incluir los pensamientos/ punto de vista de otros personajes que no fueran Adrien y Marinette...pero en la serie me pareció muy raro y de la nada el enamoramiento de Nino con Marinette y quise darle como algo de contexto al igual que su desenamoramiento (voy a tratar de dejar caer más detalles de esto si quieren)._**

 ** _En fin, déjenme saber sus opiniones._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, como siempre sólo estos utilizándolos para divertirme un rato._**

 ** _Al final del capítulo tengo varias cosas que decir, así que no lo hago largo y los dejo leer tranquilos._**

* * *

 _Félix._

 _Él había sido tan infeliz en su papel de Chat Noir._ Una noche se había despertado con la camiseta pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, el miedo calándole los huesos y el olor a queso de Plagg; y había tenido que admitirse a sí mismo que ya no era igual. La muerte de su padre fue el punto final. Pero Félix lo había decidido mucho tiempo atrás: no quería seguir siendo Chat Noir. Por él. Y por Marinette que necesitaba un compañero. París necesitaba a Chat Noir, pero él no podía seguir siéndolo cuando su corazón ya no estaba puesto en ello.

Y así uso la muerte de su padre como excusa. _Amor y cuidado_. La gente hace miles de cosas horribles excusándose en el amor y en el famoso _"fue para cuidarte"_ …Félix sabía en el fondo que a la única persona que estaba cuidando era a sí mismo. Y tal vez un poco a su madre, pero no se había tomado tiempo para pensar en quién cuidaría de Ladybug después de que él se fuera. Y la dejó. Se subió a un avión sin mirar atrás. Y la dejó. Chat Noir dejó a Ladybug y París. Los primeros días en Italia fueron los más duros, pegado a la computadora para ver si había noticias de Ladybug, tentado a llamar a Nino para pedirle por favor que mantuviera un ojo en Marinette, tentado a llamarla sólo para escuchar su voz y para que ella lo tranquilizara y le dijera que había tomado la decisión correcta. Con el tiempo, Félix comenzó a dejarlo ir. Marinette había demostrado ser más que capas de cuidarse sola y él estaba seguro de que Nino estaba allí para ella sin tener que pedirlo. Por supuesto el deseo de llamarla no desapareció hasta unos meses después cuando descubrió el Lady-Blog. Pero él la dejó atrás y eso siempre iba a perseguirlo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esperándola.

—¡Aquí estoy! —la escuchó exclamar a sus espaldas. Y así era, con su andar torpe se acercaba a él y le sonrió. Félix trato de devolverle la sonrisa, pero no pudo. —¿Dónde está Nino? A que no ha llegado ¿eh?

—No vendrá.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Estoy a tu lado, enana, no tienes que gritar. Dije que no vendrá. —abrió la puerta de la casa y entró sin esperarla.

Marinette todavía en la puerta lo miró y dijo: —¿Cómo que no viene? Dijo que iba a venir.

—No lo sé, eso dijo.

Pero Félix sí sabía, era obvio que se trataba de otra de las jugarretas de Nino y habían caído. Su amigo no le había avisado que Marinette iba a ayudarlos hasta después de haberle cancelado. Y ahí estaban. Las intenciones de Nino eran buenas, sólo quería que sus dos viejos amigos hablaran y se pusieran al día, y era genial, un gesto amable y desinteresado; pero Marinette y Félix no podían mirarse sin ver a su antiguo compañero y sin sentir culpa.

—Bien. Supongo que debemos comenzar, ¿Por dónde? —preguntó ella, mirando la polvorienta casa con nostalgia.

Félix miró a su alrededor. En cada rincón había algún recuerdo y todos dolían cuando se volteaba a mirar a Marinette. Él les había hecho eso y parecía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo. Algunos muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas, otros cubiertos de polvo y la casa olía a todos los buenos momentos que había pasado allí y la culpa se asentaba en su pecho. Marinette decidió comenzar por quitar las sábanas de los sillones, y Félix fue directo a la cocina para poner distancia entre ellos. La presencia de ella le alteraba los sentidos y el corazón, pero no estaba seguro de qué forma y tampoco estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo por el momento. Él tenía a alguien de vuelta en Italia y por como se veían las cosas ella tenía a Chat Noir. Y estaba bien.

—¿Qué llevarás contigo a Italia? —lo saco de sus pensamientos la voz de Marinette. Se volteó a verla, se había quitado la chaqueta y Tikki estaba posada sobre su hombro. Félix les sonrió.

—Los muebles se quedan. Todo lo demás hay que ponerlo en el camión que vendrá dentro de un rato. —contestó sin apartar la mirada sobre Tikki. De pronto ella voló hasta él y se pegó a su mejilla. Félix sonrió a Marinette una vez más. —Es bueno volver a verte, Tikki.

—También a ti, Félix.

—¿Cuándo te vuelves a Italia?

—Mi vuelo en la madrugada.

Quería volver a Italia cuanto antes. No para poner distancia con Marinette, sino porque tenía a alguien esperando por él y, por primera vez, no tenía miedo. Quería contarle sobre ella. Quería disculparse por tantas cosas. Quería decirle sobre su madre y cómo encontró un nuevo amor. Quería decirle de su carrera. Pero no sabía qué decir ni cómo empezar, o por dónde.

Escuchó el ruido de unos libros caer y sonrió pensando en la torpeza de la chica. Siempre le había sorprendido que, a pesar de ser bastante torpe, se las arreglaba para ser elegante.

—Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien? —gritó, poniendo algunas cosas en una caja. La cerró. Era como cerrar etapas. —¡Marinette! —volvió a gritar.

—¡Sí, sí! Ugh, me tropecé y se me cayeron los libros, pero sí, estoy bien. —contestó ella gritando. —Tengo ya casi todo empaquetado. —dijo, entrando y cargando con una caja. Tikki estaba comiendo una galleta sobre ella. —¿Estos libros son realmente importantes?

—Mi madre me los pidió, pero no sé…da igual, hay espacio.

Una hora más tarde ya tenían toda la casa empaquetada. Abrieron las ventanas, Marinette guardó las cortinas y sábanas en una mochila que se llevaría a su casa para lavar, limpiaron la cocina, sacudieron el polvo y Félix veía como todos los recuerdos que tenía de esa casa desaparecían ante sus ojos. Y estaba bien, él estaba avanzando.

Marinette se paró en la puerta y lo miró.

—Adiós. —le dijo en un susurro.

—¡Lo siento! —dejó escapar él.

El sol estaba escondiéndose y Félix sintió como si un peso se le levantara de los hombros después de decir aquellas palabras. La miró sin saber qué estaba buscando y se encontró con una sonrisa, de esas que siempre le habían parecido hermosas y luminosas, de aquellas que le daba cuando terminaban una pelea, de las que le regalaba cuando la luna la iluminaba y reía de sus malos chistes, de esas que habían sido suyas un tiempo atrás. Y dio tres pasos y la envolvió en un abrazo, ella torpemente le devolvió el abrazo y Félix estaba en casa una vez más. Y estaba bien, él estaba avanzando. La culpa abandono su cuerpo y fue reemplazado por el cariño que ella estaba transmitiéndole en ese abrazo.

—Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Félix. —susurró ella, sin soltarlo y con la voz afectada.

—Te quiero. ¿Lo sabes no?

—Sí, lo sé. También te quiero.

—Pero no podía hacerlo más. Ser Chat Noir hizo que nos cruzáramos y estoy tan feliz de haberlo hecho, pero al final era demasiado para mí. No fui hecho para ser un héroe, pero me convencí de que sí porque te quería tanto y estuvo bien por un tiempo, pero al final me supero…no podía hacerlo más.

» Éramos dos niños jugando un juego peligroso. Creciste demasiado rápido y yo no quería crecer. No era justo que la vida nos impusiera eso. No era justo. Y yo que no quería crecer termine por arruinarlo todo. Puse mis inseguridades en ti y no fue justo. Pero éramos dos niños y creciste demasiado rápido, lo entendiste y yo me quede estancado en el día que nos conocimos y todo nos pareció genial y alucinante…Y al final no podía hacerlo más.

Lo sacó todo. Él había sido tan infeliz en su papel de Chat Noir, pero había pensado que valía la pena todo siempre que ella sonriera como lo hacía cada vez que vencían. Pero de pronto, fue demasiado para hacer frente y no podía. Lo sacó todo y se liberó.

—Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Chat Noir. —susurró ella volviendo a abrazarlo.

Estaba bien, estaban avanzando.

.

.

.

Félix por primera vez lo veía todo con otros ojos y se sentía nostálgico. Por el altoparlante anunciaron su vuelo y miró atrás, por los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto se veía la ciudad que una vez había sido suya para proteger y se sentía nostálgico. Y estaba bien, estaba avanzando.

* * *

 _Adrien Agreste._

Adrien miró a Marinette. Parecía una persona diferente y su sonrisa parecía iluminar la habitación, curioso se preguntó el motivo detrás de ella y sintió su corazón tartamudear otra vez en su pecho. Se estaba volviendo extraño y totalmente molesto, pero se sentía tan cálido y suave que no podía evitar mirarla. Era totalmente hermosa.

—¡Buenos días, Marinette! —la saludo sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó asiento frente a él. —Aquí está el trabajo, te traje una copia. —le dijo, entregándole una carpeta con el trabajo en el que habían estado trabajando los últimos días. —Lamento no haber podido ayudar con la presentación visual, pero es que soy muy torpe para ese tipo de cosas.

—Está bien, Adrien, ayudaste con los materiales y me diste la idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Sin ti no hubiera podido hacerlo, hicimos un gran equipo. —lo tranquilizó ella, sonriendo y guardando la carpeta en su mochila.

Ya con los libros abiertos, Adrien se puso a explicarle a Marinette los conceptos que no entendía y a corregirle los ejercicios que tenía mal. Era una suerte que la chica aprendiera rápido. Un cuarto de hora después decidieron comer en el parque. Al sentarse en el banco lo golpearon los flashbacks de la última vez que se sentaron allí y él termino llorando en los brazos de Marinette. Había sido después de que Ladybug decidiera que no podían estar juntos.

Ese había sido un golpe demasiado duro de tomar. Todavía no podía mirarla a la cara sin recordar lo pequeña y rota que se veía mientras le dejaba caer la noticia, y él había querido abrazarla y sujetarla, besarla y quitarle los miedos; pero también había visto que era una decisión que ella ya había tomado y de la que no iba a retractarse. Pelear no hubiera servido de nada. Lo que más le molestaba era la facilidad con la que la había perdonado (aunque ella no lo supiera), le molestaba que al final él había entendido su miedo y no había podido hacer nada para quitárselo. Impotente había observado como Ladybug se alejaba de él una vez más.

Y Marinette había sido tan buena al reconfortarlo, y Adrien creía que no se lo merecía después de haberle roto el corazón. Pero ella le había dicho lo contrario y Adrien no pudo evitar aferrarse a sus palabras desesperado por un poco esa calidez que siempre emanaba.

—¡Adrien! —gritó Marinette.

—¡Presente! —exclamó sin saber por qué, Marinette a su lado rio y sus ojos se achinaron de una forma tan adorable y su corazón tartamudeo otra vez. —Lo siento, no estaba prestándote atención. ¿Qué decías?

—Que mañana Alya tiene que cuidar a sus hermanas y Nino ya sabes va de visita al estudio de música, pero que si te parece todavía podemos quedar nosotros para la película o hacer alguna otra cosa. —contestó, mitad irritada, mitad divertida. Le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y le sonrió. El corazón de Adrien se sintió tan cálido otra vez y le sonrió. —Oí que hay una feria ¿Te va?

—¡Sí! Tengo mi agenda despejada, no pienso perdérmelo por nada. —le aseguró. —Y podemos hacer ambas, cine y feria. Será divertido.

—Genial.

De pronto se preguntó qué más podía hacer para hacerla sonreír de esa forma. A veces tenía tintes tristes y Adrien quería desesperadamente quitárselos, la tristeza no se le veía bien en su rostro bonito. Él sabía que Marinette era bonita, siempre lo había sabido, pero de repente era lo único que podía notar. Y a veces cuando la veía perderse en sus pensamientos, él quería perseguirla allí y espantar todo aquello que la ponía mal. Ella lo había apoyado y él quería hacer lo mismo por ella, se lo merecía.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó unos minutos después. El sol brillaba en lo alto en el cielo y los pájaros cantaban, pero Adrien podía notar que Marinette estaba distante y aunque sonreía y era bonita había una sombra de tristeza en su rostro. —Puedes decirme lo que sea…

—¿Tanto se nota?

—No, eres buena en ocultarlo. Pero a veces no te das cuenta y parece que estás triste, y quiero ayudarte como me ayudaste a mí. —confesó, tímido y con miedo a la respuesta.

—Lo estropee todo, Adrien.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, Marinette

—pero lo hice y él ahora ni siquiera puede mirarme. —susurró con la voz quebrada y Adrien tuvo el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos, pero se contuvo. —tenía miedo, no, no, tengo miedo y me excusé y le rompí el corazón

Marinette y Noah (así le había dicho Alya que se llamaba el chico) habían peleado. Por Félix. Aunque eso no se lo había dicho ella, tampoco Nino, pero Adrien lo había deducido solo. Que justamente fuera él la razón por la que Marinette y Noah pelearan había puesto a Adrien nervioso y enojado. No sólo Félix se aparecía así de la nada y ponía todas las cosas patas para arriba, sino que también se daba el lujo de confundir a Marinette y ponerla triste. No tenía nada personal contra Félix, pero las cosas eran como eran y él era el culpable de que Marinette se sintiera de pronto tan confundida, molesta, triste y temerosa. Y Adrien lo hubiera golpeado, pero él ya no estaba en París y esperaba que no volviera.

—Tenías miedo, Marinette, y está bien. Y fuiste sincera, fuiste valiente al abrirle tu corazón y mostrarle tus miedos…ahora es turno de que él lo entienda y te de tu espacio.

—¿Y si no quiere volver a hablarme nunca más?

—Pues es un idiota.

—Yo lo soy, no debí decirle nada…pero no podía no hacerlo tampoco _¿entiendes?_

— _Sí._ —respondió Adrien.

.

.

.

Plagg salió volando en busca de su queso. Adrien dejo sus cosas sobre su escritorio y miró la pantalla de su computadora, en ella Ladybug sonreía a Chat Noir. Y de repente se sentía tan falso y triste. Él no entendía. A Ladybug. Ni a Marinette. Eran totalmente injustas y ese pensamiento lo llevó a pensar en ese tal Noah.

Sabía muy pocas cosas sobre él. Nino jamás lo había conocido. Alya tampoco, aunque había visto una foto donde Marinette y él salían. Pero por la forma en la que Marinette hablaba de él sonaba como si fuera un gran tipo y Adrien realmente esperaba que hiciera feliz a su amiga. Según sabía, Marinette y Noah se habían conocido algunos años atrás cuando ella tropezó con él. Se volvieron a cruzar unos días después y comenzaron a hacerse amigos. En aquel entonces Marinette ya tenía sentimientos por Adrien, pero eso no le impidió pensar que su amigo Noah era guapo, divertido y un gran compañero. Se habían besado una vez antes de empezar a bailar el rededor del otro en sentido romántico, pero él siempre había dado la impresión de que quería algo más que una amistad. De hecho, Marinette les había confesado que lo había besado para San Valentín cuando Kim fue akimatizado. Alya sorprendida había chillado, pues Marinette tenía sentimientos por Adrien y, sin embargo, había besado a otro chico. Y luego de que Adrien rechazará a Marinette, comenzaron a acercarse y así habían terminado a pocos pasos de comenzar una relación…pero Félix había regresado, y Adrien sabía que lo había arruinado todo para ellos.

Había estado tan enojado con todo el mundo después de que Ladybug le dijera que no podía estar con él y mucho menos decirle quién se ocultaba tras la máscara, que había tomado casi como una ofensa personas lo que había pasado entre Marinette y Noah y había saltado a culpar a Félix. Era una cara a la cual culpar, no como al viejo Chat Noir de Ladybug.

* * *

 ** _¡Buenas!_**

 ** _En Argentina son las 03:43 a.m. Y realmente debería estar durmiendo, o estudiando que estos en las últimas semanas y obviamente estos llena de parciales y trabajos; pero quería actualizar aunque sea un capítulo cortito. Quería que fuera un capítulo más largo, pero sentía que perdía el contexto de ese capítulo de ser así (yo me entiendo)_**

 ** _Agradezco desde ya los comentarios, en el capítulo anterior los respondí...voy a tratar de hacer lo mismo esta vez._**

 ** _En fin, para que sepan todavía no tengo el final de esta historia y ni siquiera va por la mitad y ya tengo miles de ideas volando en mi cabeza para otras historias. ¿Vieron los capítulos de la segunda temporada? ¿qué les parecieron? ¿les gusto Kagami? ¿están esperando a Luka? ¿el baile Adrianette? ¿el regalo de Adrien a Marinette? Comenten._**

 ** _Momento aparte, voy a dejar algo escrito a continuación para que vean de que podría ir alguna otra historia:_**

 _Mientras Adrien y Kagami siguen acercándose, Ladybug tropieza con Luka quien no parece sentir admiración como todos los demás por la heroína. Como Marinette es más fácil acercarse a Luka, pero como Ladybug lo único que hace es alejarlo...y aunque parezca una locura, está completamente decidida a agradarle al chico, cueste lo que cueste._ _¿Adrien se dará cuenta de quién se esconde tras la máscara? ¿O será demasiado tarde?_

 ** _Es muy estúpido, pero bueno es que después de ver el capítulo de Riposte (?) me dejo loca con el final y entonces descubrí sobre este tal Luka y bueno me puse a pensar que Adrien no va a sentirse amenazado con él a menos que éste se relacione con Ladybug (lamentablemente es obvio que Adrien no le gusta Marinette por ahora)._**

 ** _Saludos. Dejen sus comentarios y prometo no tardar dos meses en subir capítulo. El que le sigue es mi favorito(pero todavía no lo termine)_**

 ** _Saludos. Saludos. Saludos._**


End file.
